All Heroes Go To Heaven
by Magnetin
Summary: This is a fan tribute to All Dogs go to Heaven as it was my most favorite movie during my childhood. Please enjoy and review.
1. Jailbreak

Welcome to my tribute to All Dog Go To Heaven.

Disclaimer: The story itself belongs to Don Bluth. All the characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduced/roles:  
Claire "Lightning" Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) = Charlie B. Barkens  
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic series) = Itchy Itchford

I originally wanted Sonic to take the role of Charlie, but I wanted to use a newer character so I picked Lightning from FFXIII. It's a very good game, I highly recommend it.

I don't know if Tails took construction or not, or is colorblind. But foxes are related to dogs, so they should be colorblind to some extent, at least.

* * *

**Jailbreak**

Deep underneath the prison Alcatraz, tapping was heard echoing through the tunnels. A female voice was heard.

Lightning: Okay, just a few more degrees to the left! Now... tap!

Tapping was heard again.

Lightning: No, no! You're other left! That's it! Keep coming! Keep coming! You're almost through!

The tapping stopped.

Lightning: Tails, what is it? Are you okay? Don't stop!

The other person sneezed.

Lightning: *sarcastically* Terrific...

Tails: I'm sorry, Lightning. I got dirt and dust in my nose. *gulps*

Lightning: You're gonna do it again?

Tails: No s-stand back! I-i-i feel ano-o-other... Eeee... Eeee... Ah-choo!

The sneeze propelled Tails forward to another part on the tunnel.

Lightning: Tails! You're a genius!

Tails: Thanks, boss!

Lightning: I'm glad to see you! Hey, where are you?

A clonk was heard.

Lightning: Ow!

Tails: What! What is that! I-- Oh, it's a pipe! Here I am, Lightning!

Lightning: You okay?

Tails: Shhh, shhh... I'm okay...

Tails turns a blow torch on the pipe.

Tails: Where are you?

Lightning reacted from the heat.

Lightning: Ow! Don't, don't! Put it out! Are you try to kill me!

Tails: I'm so sorry boss, but the pipe-- *holds a drill* Here let me try this.

Lightning becomes uneasy as she looks a the pipe.

Lightning: I think that might be a water main...

Tails: No, Lightning, water mains are green. *taps the pipe with the drill* This is red...

Lightning: What are you talking about? You never took construction, you're colorblind and gasoline mains are green.

Tails positioned the drill onto the pipe.

Tails: That's true but those are blue, which this isn't?

Lightning: *shouts* It IS red, idiot!

Tails: Red?

Tails began drilling away at the pipe. After a moment, water began to shot up from the ground. This set off the alarms.

Guard #1: Busted water main!

Guard #2: Que the lights!

Guard #1: Call command central!

Below ground... Water began to rush through the tunnels which scared Tails.

Tails: Look out!

Above ground... The search lights were one trying to find the source.

Guard #1: Turn the light over there! No, over there!"

On the ground, Lightning and Tails were trying to pull themselves from the hole that was made from the soft ground, but they were stuck.

Lightning: Tails!

The search light spotted them as one of the guards began to shot them. The second shot manage to free them as they took cover from underneath a van.

Lightning: Come on! Let's get out of here!

Tails: I'm sorry, Lightning, but I think that--

Lightning: Don't think! From now on I think!

Tails: Okay, you think-- *Almost got shot which caused him to move back as he dived for a drill* My stuff!

Lightning: Forget your stuff! I'll buy you more!

Tails: Wait! I'll drill--

Another shot was fired, destroying the drill.

Lightning: No, come on!

Lightning began to ran with Tails on toll who slipped off as he trembled in fear.

Lightning: Not now! Not now, don't!

Lightning dived just in time to prevent Tails from being shot.

Lightning: Don't, not now!

Lightning kicked Tails over to the gates as he hit it and fell into a hold.

Tails: I can't help it, Lightning! I have mud in my fur when I'm nervous!

Lightning: Well, don't be nervous!

The two ducked as another shot was fired, destroying the gate. Lightning jumped into the hole.

Lightning: It's not worth it being with you! Move it! Move it!

It was a tight squeeze as she crawled through some barbed wires. Lightning emerged from the other side, screaming in pain and relief.

Tails: Are you okay?

The two began to run for dear life as they kept on firing.

**All Heroes Go To Heaven**

Tails: You're such a grouch!


	2. Can't keep a good girl down!

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:  
Waluigi (Mario series) = Killer

If you seen Waluigi, who takes the role of Killer, you should know who takes the role of Carface in this one.

It was hard to me to understand or hear what the announcer was saying during the first race as he was talking way too fast at the beginning.

This is my most favor of the songs. I had to change the lyrics around to fit Lightning, a female human, more. I was going for "You can't keep a Hero down" but it wouldn't fit the last note well.

Coins are the currency in this story.  
1 Copper Coin = 1 Cent  
1 Silver Coin = 1 US Dollar  
1 Gold Coin = 100 US Dollars

The Pokemon races is an interesting concept and the rules are:  
-One person can submit one of their Pokemon to race.  
-If the trainer's Pokemon wins first place, they get 100 gold coins as prize. That's equivalent to 10000 US dollars.  
-Second place get 50 gold coins.  
-Third place get 25 gold coins.  
-Fourth and under get nothing.  
-Those who don't have Pokemon can bet on them.  
-Only small, non-evolved or baby Pokemon can enter.

If you're wondering about why doesn't Officer Jenny arrest Lightning, it's because the Officer Jennies specialize only in crimes involving Pokemon. And Lightning's crime, or what she was framed for, didn't involve Pokemon at all.

* * *

**Can't keep a good girl down!**

Miles away from the prison, there was a casino being held inside a ship along the river. A sign had "Lightning and Wario" on it with Lightning's name crossed out.

Announcer: On your mark. Get set.

A gunshot was heard.

Announcer: And their off! *Rapidly* ...Police Pichu trying to come up from the rear. He tries the right, he tries the left, but those rat-eat-rat are just not letting him through. But what's this? Pichu's coming up through the middle! Oh, his in a pinch! He's climbing out and he's riding on top of the Rattata! Down the loop with Pichu on Rattata into an oil slick. But what's this, Pichu's played hopscotch to the backstretch. 5th, 4th, 3rd-- I don't believe it, can you! Pichu takes the lead! Now through the mattress with Pichu in the lead, Sandshrew in second, Rattata moving in third-- But wait, wait a minute-- He, he's stuck! Pichu's stuck! What a night-- wait a minute! It's Pichu by the tail! Oh my god! What's this! It's! It's! PICHU springing to the finish! What an incredible race with Pichu! The black, blue and yellow! Pokemon races, short and long, never had what this had! Who in the world would have guessed!

The Pichu's owner, an Officer Jenny, kiss him as she proudly lift him up. The other gamblers began to boo.

Announcer: But don't go away, people. We got plenty more action coming up in our next race.

The sign said "Pokemon Racing: Place your bets!"

Gambler: *To another* Well if you ask me; I think the house is rigged!

At the bar, a man began to rip his ticket apart.

Man: That does it for me: I'm busted!

A female gnome walked in joy over to the cashier to receive her prize.

Gnome: *shows the ticket* I win!

The Hammer Bro cashier takes the ticket only to give her a small, rusty, copper coin. He chuckled to himself.

Cashier: Here you go.

Gnome: *whines* Cheapskates...

The female gnome left as an orc was placing bets asking the Koopa Teller.

Orc: What are the odds on Lousy Lotad?

Koopa: Lousy.

Orc: Oh, well then, give me Marching Meowth to win.

The teller gave the orc a ticket as a Troll approached, throwing a belt onto the counter.

Troll: Marching Meowth to win, man.

Koopa: No markers, Troll! *Throws the belt to the floor* Come back here when you have some dough!

The trumpet for the next race was heard and the gunshot when off as the Pokemon did. Shortly, it was interrupted by a loud--

Lightning: HEY, EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! GUESS WHO'S BACK!

Everyone in the place turned to the entrance as they looked with shock and surprised, almost like they crapped their pants.

Tails: Yeah, guess who's back with vengeance!

Lightning: Tails suggested we used the element of surprise.

Tails: Hey, boss! May be we should go out and come back in again!

The two laughed as they saw a Headbanger looking at them surprised.

Headbanger: Lightning? Ain't you suppose to be on death row?

Lightning: *angrily* No. I'm not suppose to be on death row.

Tails: Hey! I got her out!

Lightning made her way one of the Craps tables with a Female Singing Blood Elf there.

Blood Elf: Things have changed, Lightning, since you've been go-o-o-one. Life hasn't been no peace of cake...

Gnome: Wario hasn't been treating us too good.

Lightning blew on the dice and rolled the 3-4.

Blood Elf: Things are tough, but we carry o-o-o-on.

The crap teller gave Lightning only a few silver coins.

Headbanger: Could you spare a couple of coins for old time sake?

Lightning grabbed the coins and head to a slot machine.

Lightning: Why settle for a couple of coins when you can have the whole thing!

She kicked it once as it stopped on three 7s, Jackpot. A sack of golden coin from above dropped down onto the craps table the gamblers cheered in delight as Lightning walked to the stage.

Tails: Look, Lightning! You hit the Jackpot! That'a girl, Lightning! I'm proud of you! Lightning, tell 'em!

Lightning jumped onto the stage.

Lightning: ~Oh, you can't keep a good girl down~

Tails: No sir!

Lightning: ~No, you can't keep a good girl down~  
~I've seen pain and hurt~

Tails: That's right!

Lightning: ~I've eaten dirt~

Tails: That's true!

Lightning: ~It's hard to buy but even I have been jilted by a skirt~

Tails: She lies!

Lightning: ~Look out, I'm still around~

Tails: Ha-ha!

Lightning: ~'Cause you can't keep a good girl down~

Tails get on a stool and rolls over to a piano and starts playing.

Tails: ~Ya can't keep a good girl down~

Lightning: No, you can't!

Tails: ~No, no, no, no, you can't keep a good girl down~

Audience: Preach it, sister!

Lightning: ~I've learned and told~

Tails: ~She's been warm and cold~

Lightning: ~But ten to one, I'll still be running rackets when I'm old~

Tails: ~Not in some cell in the deep underground~

BOTH: ~'Cause you can't keep a good girl~  
~Can't keep a good~  
~I say, you can't keep a good girl down~

Tails: In her's the luck of the Irish.

Lightning: *Germen accent* Ze pride of ze German.

Tails: And even, haha, a bit of Siam.

Lightning: *English accent, holding a cup of tea* Siam? You see the calm of the English, love.

Tails: *Spanish accent* The char-r-r-rm of the Spanish.

Lightning: ~A pure blood is certainly ain't what I am, *sadly* so call me a mixed up gal...~

Tails: You're a mixed up gal!

Lightning: ~HAHA! But the only way this gal knows is up!~

Tails: Okay, guys, come in! Put you back in it! Up! Up! Up! Come on!

ALL: ~Ya can't keep a good girl down... Oh, no, no, no~  
~Ya can't keep a good girl down... No, no, no~

At that moment, Waluigi came down the stairs as he lost his footing and fell into a chest. His vision became blurry when he saw Lightning and Tails.

Tails: ~She's been fat and thin~

Lightning: ~I've been out and in~

Tails: ~Some tried a life of virtue~

Lightning: ~But they prefer a life of sin~

Both: ~So tonight, men, we own this town~

Waluigi's vision cleared as he saw Lightning and Tails. His screamed as he saw this and he fell into a beer barrel, breaking it as some beer jugs filled up. Lightning give them to the gamblers.

Lightning: ~I've known hunger, I've known thirst~  
~Lived the best and seen the worst~  
~But the only way I know to finish best is to finish first~

All: ~So watch out when you hear this sound!~

Lightning: *put a hand up to her ear* Let's hear it, everyone!

Lightning and Tails moved behind the barrel and pulled Waluigi out as they stood in it.

Both: ~'Cause you can't keep a good girl~  
~No ya, can't keep a good~  
~I say, you can't keep a good girl down~

All the shell creatures got onto the plank and made a pyramid with the female gnome on top.

All: ~You can't keep a good girl doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooown!~ Yeah!

Tails fell backwards, tripped a trap door and appeared on the other side. Everyone else, except for Waluigi, was laughing.


	3. Wario's plan and the Mardi Gras

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, are owned by their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:  
Wario (Mario series) = Carface

I chose Wario since he fits the role of Carface well, although it is weird of Lightning and Wario to be friend/rival/enemies of anything. He call her Claire since that's her real name and he does so out of respect.

In the original movie, you don't see Charlie get hit by the car nor see his body flying in the air. They did that so children wouldn't get scared.

Wario's men consist of Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys. The common enemies of Mario Bros.

I also wanted Lightning to get drunk at least once.

* * *

**Wario's plan and the Mardi Gras**

Later... Waluigi entered a chamber designed liked it was in the 80s and had a disco ball hanging on the ceiling. He walked to a car with smoke coming out of it.

Waluigi: It's her, boss! I don't get it! *Closes the door* Look, Mr. Wario, boss, I know what you're thinking but I don't know nothing about this: We set her up for good!

Wario: Waluigi!

Waluigi: Ah-huh?

Wario: I do not wish to share 50% of the business with my partner, Claire Lightning Farron.

Waluigi: You want me to go get the Hammer Bros and squeeze her head with the pliers!

Wario: Waluigi... That is no way to treat an old friend. Friends must handle with care and business-like ways.

Wario grinned as his face emerged from the shadows of the car. Lightning was heard just outside of Wario's chambler.

Lightning: Wario! Hey, Wario, you decent!

The door opened.

Wario: My dear, Claire Farron, oh... Is it really you!

Lightning: Is it really me! *She enters the chamber* Ha-ha! Is it really you! *She looks at Wario* Hey, you've put on weight. What did I tell you? Lay of the sweets! Ha-ha.

She lends back onto a chair, turns on the radio and dances to the melody.

Lightning: This place is looking okay. A little ghosted, but okay. *Grabs a candy cane* You know, partner, I'm proud of you. But the costumers, they aren't laughing...

Lightning takes a bit of her candy cane as Wario lowers the volume a bit.

Wario: He-he! Gamblers are never happy, Lightning. You know that?

Lightning: Yeah, but I've been thinking... *turns up the volume* You know what this place need? I'm mean besides the curtains and chandlers. You need some class, and little courtyard and some dancing girls. What do you say?

Wario: *turns down the volume again* Lightning, Lightning, Lightning! Times has changed. I've changed, you changed!

Lightning: *turns up the volume again* Don't know what you're talking about, but I haven't changed.

Wario: *irritated, turns down the volume again* Lightning. Lightning, you have done time and that's not good for business.

Lightning: *irritated, turns up the volume again* What are you saying!

Wario: *angered, turns down the volume again* You are a hero with a record!

Lightning: *angered, turns up the volume again* I was framed!

Wario: I know that. *sadly* You're like a sister to me. That's why...

Lightning: Why what?

Wario: *Turns down the volume again* We need to split up the partnership!

Lightning: *Turns up the volume again as she heard it* WHAT! Are you out of your mind!

Wario: They'll be looking for you, Claire. And what's the first place they're gonna look, huh! Here! HERE! *Wario reaches for the dial, turns it off and pulls the dial out.* I don't like it, Lightning, but it's for our own good.

Else where in the ship, Tails begins to hear someone talking.

Koopa: *nervous* Uhhh... Did it eat yet?

Goomba: *nervous* Ummm... Yeah it ate. But out come I gotta feed Wario's little monster!

Tails: *gasps* M-monster!

The shadow of Waluigi appears.

Waluigi: Come, guys, you've got a job to do. Wario want you to get rid of Lightning.

The shadows of them left as Tails start to grow worry.

Tails: Lightning! *Starts ramming the door* Lightning! They're gonna kill you, Lightning! Oh, Lightning, they're gonna kill you!

Back with Lightning and Wario...

Wario: *Puts a candy cane in Lightning's mouth as she eats it* So, we'll set you off some's where, they don't know you.

Lightning: Yes, and?

Wario: 50% of this is your's, right? Lightning take it! You cut it with a meal!

Lightning: Depends on what you're serving. Well, this sounds better all the time.

Wario: So it's a deal?

Lightning: Well... Deal! Put her there!

The two shook hands to seal the deal.

Wario: Boys, listen up! My former partner wishes to announce that she is going into business for herself!

Waluigi: You heard the boss!

Wario: *To Waluigi* Shut up! *To all* Boys! To the Mardi Gras!

Fireworks were seen flying up into the distance as a parade was celibrating as those on the floats was throwing jewelry and gems to the crowd. In the crowd, Tails was searching for Lightning.

Tails: Lightning? Uh, Lightning!

A female Draenei came by and, unaware, stepped on Tails' tail.

Tails: Ow, ow! Watch those hooves, lady!

Meters away from the parade in a dragon float, Wario's men were holding a party for Lightning. She appeared to have gotten drunked, though.

Wario: --Tonight, I am sure that I speak for everyone amongs us in wishing you the best of luck in you're new venture. And now as a token of our estime, may I present to you this lucky gold watch!

Lightning took the watch as she stook onto the table.

Lightning: *drunken* You lick it and it keeps on tickin'.

She falls down as the group catchs her and carries her off.

Wario's men: You can't keep a good girl...

Wario: Waluigi! Take Lightning out back... for the big surprise.

Waluigi: Surprise! What surprise boss?

Wario: The big... *does a throat-slashing gestures* ...surpise!

Waluigi: *pours a mess of ketchup on his sandwich like there was blood on his hand* Oh, you mean that surprise? *Waluigi faints with his hand still up*

Wario: *taps ashes out of his cigar onto the sandwich* You skinny moron.

Lightning ended up being carried upside-down as they carried her out.

Lightning: You're the greatest pal, a gal could ever had.

They left just as Tails appeared.

Tails: Lightning!

At the docks, Lightning and Waluigi were at the farthest part of it. Waluigi put a blindfold over her eyes.

Lightning: You can't keep a good girl down!

Waluigi: These is the place, so stay here and don't peek!

Lightning: I've been fat and... thin... I've been out and in... He-he-he...

A few meters closer up the ramp was Wario waiting with his car. Waluigi came up laughing.

Wario: Shut up! *He opened the door which hit Waluigi as he starts the car puts it into drive* Good-bye, Claire Lightning Farron!

Waluigi: Boss, can I help you push the car? Can I please?

Tails appears just as they were beginning to push.

Tails: *shouts* Lightning!

But it was futile as the car slowly began to roll as Wario pushed it, laughed evilly. Waluigi was laughing as Wario kept telling him to shut up.

Lightning: *stands up and shouts* YOU CAN'T KEEP A GOOD GIRL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!

The car rolled down at top speed as it rammed into Lightning, broke through the steel gates and landed into the river as Lightning's body was seen flying. Tails closed his eyes in horror and sorrow as his boss was killed before his very eyes.


	4. Let me be surprised

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:  
Delphine Lightwind (OC) = Annabelle

I couldn't find any angels from Video Games that are good. As though who ARE in games are mostly the villains, which is ironic since angels are suppose to be good by nature. Tales of Symphonia and Bayonetta are prime examples of this, although the angels in TOS were mostly lifeless half-elves with wings.

Anyway I put my own character Delphine Lightwind to take the role of Annabelle. Delphine also called Lightning "Claire" out of respect. It's kind of weird for Lightning and Delphine to be dancing together. Well, I guess Lightning would be the pants of this relationship, if there is any.

* * *

**Let me be surprised!**

Lightning found herself flying threw some weird place until she crashed into something. Angelic singing was heard as Lightning regained consciousness as she was laying on some orbs with stars on them.

Lightning: W-where am I!

An angel, named Delphine Lightwind, appears.

Delphine: This is the great wall of judgment.

Lightning: *shocked* WHAT!

Delphine: Oh, not to worry, Claire. You go to heaven. All heroes go to heaven because they're all heroic and noble.

Lightning: Tha-that's true...

Lightning followed Delphine as the two flew around.

Delphine: ~Welcome to doing whatever you wish~

Lightning: Wow, what a lovely place you have here.

Delphine: ~Eating whenever you please~, follow me.  
~To a constant temperate climate~  
~We keep it seventy-three degrees~, And that's Fahrenheit, you know.

Lightning: No problems here.

Delphine: ~Welcome to no more rat-race~

Lightning: Nice!

Delphine: ~To order and calm instead~

Lightning: That's great.

Delphine: ~Welcome to being dead~

With that word being said, Lightning's face became pale as she assumed the worse.

Lightning: What! You mean, I'm... I'm...!

Delphine: *searching through Lightning's life record* Stone cold, I'm afraid.

Lightning: I can't believe it! I've been murdered!

Delphine: I'm have trouble finding any heroic deeds or nobility here, but let me see.

Lightning: *getting Delphine's attention* He killed me!

Delphine: Pardon me?

Lightning: There's a mistake we've made here!  
~I don't wanna die, you got the wrong gal~

A magic ink appeared as Delphine took Lightning's hand and did a fingerprint. Lightning pulled her hand away.

Lightning: ~I was double-crossed by a dirty rat~

Some angels came along and dressed Lightning into a angel outfit. Complete with wings and a halo.

Lightning: ~Actually this rat was a man, but his car ran me down~  
~I just flew out of jail, I just got back to town~  
~Hey, this is hard to explained~  
~May I speak to your superior, 'cause I don't wanna die~

Delphine: ~Welcome to doing whatever you wish~

Lightning: ~You got the wrong gal...~

Delphine: ~Laughing and Singing all day~

Lightning: Hey, listen, my time's not up yet!

Lightning rips off her wings and takes of the angel outfit.

Delphine: Oh, but it is, there's no mistake about that! We know everything!

Delphine disappears as a cloud appeared from underneath Lightning as it carries her upward.

Lightning: Murdered in the prime of my life! Damn, that Wario, I'll kill him! *looks up* Hey, this must be the watch department, huh?

Delphine appeared again.

Delphine: You may call it that.

She looked and pointed at a pocket watch with a strap with the same color as Lightning's hair and has a tag with the name "Claire Lightning Farron" on it and "Stone Cold" on the other side.

Delphine: See this watch is your life. And it stopped.

Lightning: Well, can't you just wind it up or something?

Delphine: And send you back! Oh, no, no, no! No one is ever allowed to go back! *She summons a book* Just put your signature right here.

Lightning: And what's it for?

Delphine: For a book of records. Everything about you that was... or will be, is right here.

Lightning: Isn't that lovely... I love it here. You mean no surprises or anything?

Delphine: *Starts to walk off* Oh, no, no, no, we know everything.

Lightning: *Starts to follow* Aww... That's just wonderful... The clouds, the grass and the air!

Delphine: Heaven is a wonderful place.

The two got on separate clouds as they began to move.

Lightning: Yeah... no surprises, huh? Say, would you like to dance?

Their clouds merged as the to began to do the waltz.

Lightning: You mean if I'm waiting for info, I'll know in advance?

Delphine: We know how it all turns out.

Lightning: *impressed* You've been studying dancing. You have natural rhythm, I like that in people.

Lightning began to twirl Delphine around.

Delphine: I'm getting dizzy.

Lightning: Everything is so lovely here... So planned... So ordered... That's what's making me insane.

She sees her watch fly off and goes after it.

Lightning: ~I need Brazil, the throb, the thrill~  
~I've never been there, but someday I will~

She was about to wind it up.

Lightning: ~Adventure and Danger~

But it was taken by Delphine.

Lightning: ~Love from a stranger~  
~Let's me be surprise~

Lightning reach and grabbed the watch again as the two fell down. Delphine took the watch again as Lightning land on a river of clocks. She slowly approached and use her skills to switch the watch Wario gave her for with her life watch and quickly placed it in her pocket.

Lightning: ~Today's there sun, they said there be snow~  
~When all said and done, it's fun not to know~  
~What keeps my heart humming, is guessing what's coming~  
~Let me be surprised~

The two jumped off the river of clocks onto a cloud.

Lightning: ~Oh, ain't it great?~

Delphine: ~Ain't it great?~

They watch stars fly by.

Lightning: ~When fate let's you wait~  
~The world seems mirthless, you feel worthless~  
~And suddenly there's a gold coin in your hands~

Lightning quickly flies through a cloud.

Delphine: ~Oh, Claire, please remember, down there's a world of used cars~  
~And singles bars, broken dreams, and out of reach stars~

Lightning: ~But it's not over, till I say it's over~  
~I don't like to steal, haha, but I don't buy this deal~

She takes out her life watch.

Lightning: ~In 'bout three seconds, she will have realized~

Delphine approached as Lightning puts the watch behind her back.

Lightning: ~And she's gonna be~

Delphine: Claire, what are you doing?

Lightning: ~Wait 'til you see~

Delphine: *trying to see what Lightning was doing* What do you have behind your back?

Lightning: ~She's gonna be~

Delphine: *realizes and gasps* Lightning, don't wind that watch!

Lightning: ~Surprised!~

Delphine: *shouts* LIGHTNING!

Lightning's life watch began to tick and glow as it propelled Lightning out of heaven and back down to Earth. Delphine's voice was heard from the heavens.

Delphine: You can never come back!


	5. Wario's little monster

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

My favorite quote: **Morons! I'm surrounded my Morons!**

Characters introduce/roles:  
Nanako Dojima (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) = Anne-Marie

I decided on Nanako to take the role of Anne-Marie since I like Nanako and she fits Anne-Marie's role well.

I know that Lightning can't move through the vent pipes well, but just think that they're wider for her.

I know Tails gets abused and yelled at by Lightning a lot in this part, but that how the original script was.

I liked it, though, when Tails yelled when he got his tails pulled by Lightning. Haven't seen Tails yell like that since the Sonic OVA.

I also liked Wario's reaction when Waluigi told him about Nanako. Though, if that car engine were to fall in front of me, I would be scared shitless.

The "Big Sis" bit comes from Persona 4 as she accepted the main protagonist as her older brother, even though they're cousins, they act more like sibling than anything. Also Lightning has a younger sister in FFXIII, Sarah Farron.

* * *

**Wario's little "monster"**

Back at the docks, a Glameow was busy finding food as it heard a huge splash in the ocean. It walked over to the ledge only to get scared as Lightning come up soaking wet and gasping for air as she climbed onto the dock. She fell unconscious for a few seconds as her life watch opened and began ticking along with her pulse, she gasped for more air as she sighed in relief and look at her life watch.

Lightning: I'm alive!

Delphine's voice was heard from the watch.

Delphine: *echoes* Claire, you can never come back! You can never come--

Lightning closed the life watch as thunder was heard in the skies.

Lightning: Like I WAS going back...

She stood on her two feet as she wobbled a bit. Her recent return from the afterlife left her body weak and in pain for a brief time. Over inside a building of an abandon car lot, Tails was heard crying for Lightning. He was having a nightmare after witnessing Lightning's death and that Wario was choking the life of him as well. In reality, it was Lightning trying to wake Tails from his nightmare.

Wario: *Lightning's voice* Tails, it's okay. It's okay, little buddy. It's me, Lightning.

Tails: *gasped* Oh, Lightning! Lightning, it's you! I-- I saw Wario! And he was choking me! He was grabbing my neck! Oh, hi, Lightning.

Lightning: Haha, hi.

Tails suddenly screamed. Lightning tried to grab Tails but he moved too quickly as he jumped over a counter.

Tails: Lightning, you're a ghost!

Lightning chased after him but Tails pulled some of his tools out and throws them at her.

Tails: Get back! Get back, don't hurt me! Here, take my nine piece ratchet set! My oil can!

Lightning approached as Tails pulled out a disk and whacks her in the head with it.

Tails: Don't go away without my 1st place hood ordainment!

Lightning: I'm not a ghost! I'm not dead!

Lightning cornered Tails on a mattress.

Tails: Please I got a bad tail! Don't touch--

Lightning: *covered Tails' mouth* Quiet! Tails, I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead. I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth and you're gonna be quiet, aren't you?

Tails nodded.

Lightning: Haha, that's my pal.

Tails screamed.

Lightning: Will you shut up! Tails, I'm alive.

Lightning took her weapon and cuts her finger to shed and show some blood.

Lightning: Look, look! Can ghosts shed blood!

Tails: No! Ghost's cannot shed blood!

Lightning pulls her hand away.

Lightning: Right.

Tails: Lightning. Lightning, it's really you! But I saw the car and the ocean and it hit your body. Flying through the air.

Lightning: Well what can I say? It wasn't my time.

Tails dived for Lightning and fell of the bed.

Tails: Lightning, you don't know how much I missed you!

Lightning: Tails, shut up! Shut up! *She covered Tails mouth again* Do you want the whole world to know that I'm back? You thought I was dead and so would Wario. He had killed me, but he tried to kill me! And I'm gonna make him pay!

Tails: Oh, no, boss, we don't wanna do that!

Lightning: *sitting down at her desk* Yeah, we do. Listen, Tails, I was the brains, wasn't I? But when I left, he should have gone under.

Tails: That's it, boss. We'll go under. Deep, deep under! They'll never find us again!

Lightning: No, I don't wanna go under. When the operation grew and got bigger and bigger and now he doesn't wanna share.

Tails: That's it, boss. We'll share a nice little place in the Himalayas.

Lightning: *turns around* I hate cold places.

Tails: Wait a minute. They got gambling, they got races!

Lightning: So?

Tails: We'll they even have a town called Tibet. You know "to bet". Listen, boss, we can tame us a few llamas, a couple of mountain goat, open a track of our own--

Lightning: You know, he has got something up his sleeve and when I find out what it is; I'm gonna ruin him! I'm gonna make him suffer and squirm so slow, he'll be BEGGING for mercy.

Tails: Well, I'm begging that we get out of here! Listen, boss! Wario has got thugs and they got muscles. Knives. And he's got a monster in his basement.

Lightning: *Lightning picked up a metal bar and test her strength to bend it until she heard the monster bit* What?

Tails: *scared* And boss... They feed it!

Lightning: Monster?

Tails: Yeah, monster! I said, monster!

Lightning: Monster!

Lightning chuckled as she grinned. Outside of Wario's place, Lightning and Tails were entering the vents. Lightning pushed Tails but got herself stuck in the grit. There was an echo accompanying them.

Tails: *scared* Lightning, I just know we're both gonna die!

Lightning: *crawling* Shut up.

Lightning pushed Tails forward until they got to the first two rooms.

Lightning: *whispering* Let's see here.

Tails began scratching himself as his tails twitched in fear. Lightning was annoyed as she grabbed the fox boy.

Lightning: Stop it! Stop it! Will you quit that? I've hand it with your itching and twitching.

She released him as the vent behind him opened. Tails saw someone and realized what it was.

Tails: *whispers* Lightning! Lo-lo-lo-look! In there! See? The monster.

Lightning saw a being covered in rags as it reached for something. Lightning saw what it really was.

Tails: Okay, now let go ho-o-ome! Who knows what it eats!

Tails tried to make a run of it in between Lightning's legs but she grabbed his two tails, which cause Tails to yelp in pain.

Tails: Someone got my by the--!

Lightning: *pulling Tails back to her and holds him upside down* I got you by the tail!

Tails: *yells* WHY DON'T YOU TELL SOMEBODY YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT!

Lightning just looked as she turned around as she place both hands on Tails' cheeks.

Lightning: You know, it's not worth it being with you. *She dropped him* It's not.

Tails: *rubbing his face* Your hands are cold, too.

Lightning: *pulls Tails to the vent.* There! Now there is your monster.

It turns out that the monster was actually a little girl. And inside the cage was a injured Pikachu.

Tails: Well, I'll be...

A door opened as the two saw Wario come down the stairs, smoking his cigar.

?: Mr. Wario, can I go outside and play today?

Wario: Sure you can little girl, but first you talk to the pipsqueak!

The Pikachu snarled at him, but Wario just blow smoke into the cage. A cubed-shaped smoke cloud exit the cage and head to Waluigi.

Waluigi: I think that Persistent Poliwag is gonna win the race. *was hit by the smoke cloud* Boss, that cigar.

Waluigi coughed away as the girl talked to the Pikachu.

?: Hi, Mr. Pikachu. How are you today?

The Pikachu responded in his own language.

?: Fine, thank you. Will you be in the race today? *listening to Pikachu* A sore foot! You shouldn't run! *listening some more* And Marching Meowth has a cold? He should drink soup. *hearing more* The Police Pichu has the flu, oh my.

Wario: *getting impatient* Hurry it up. Hurry it up!

?: I'm sorry... So who do you think will win? *listening for the winner* Oh, I see! The Voltage Voltorb!

Wario: Waluigi! Shift the odds on the Voltage Voltorb and feed the kid!

Waluigi: Oh, boss, do I have to?

His response was smoke in his face and coughing as he climbed the stairs.

Waluigi: *sarcastically* Oh, boy, where did you by that thing?

?: But, Mr. Wario, you said I could go outside today!

The door slammed shut as a response. The girl walked over to the wall, curls up into a ball and cries. Lightning likes where this is going as she struck her chin in thought.

Tails: Lightning?

Lightning: A little girl who can talk to Pokemon... Hmm... *move her hand through the vent and reaches for the lock* Imagine that.

Tails: Boss, I don't think we--

Lightning: Don't! I'll do the thinking.

Tails: But, boss.

Lightning: *she opens the vent door and use her skills to balance herself on the crates as she walks down* Poor child... We'll kidnap her.

Tails: Kidnap!

Lightning: *shakes her head* I-I mean, rescue her.

Tails: But, boss.

Lightning: Tails, button it up. Ahhh... Young girl.

The little girl became surprised at Lightning's arrival and hides behind the staircase.

Lightning: Excuse me. I understand you're being held here against your will. Let me introduce myself, sit. I am Claire "Lightning" Farron, Lightning or Big Sis of you prefer. And this is my associate, Miles "Tails" Prower. That's Tails to you.

Tails: *waves* How are you doing?

Lightning: It strikes me that this is not the kind of place for you, am I right?

Lightning walks over to the bed.

?: Well...

Lightning: *she takes out a suitcase and packs up* Well, let's take you away from all this. Where are your parents?

?: *sadly* I'm an orphan...

Lightning gasps as she leans over to Tails.

Lightning: *whispering* She's an orphan. She doesn't have any parents. *To the little girl* Well, that settles it. You know, you're gonna stay with Tails.

Tails: *shocked* Me!

Lightning: *grabbing some ropes* What's your name young girl?

?: Na--

Tails: *getting tied to the suitcase by Lightning* No, no, boss! She can't stay with me! This is going too far! I'm getting out of here!

Lightning: Oh, alright. *throws the suitcase onto the floor and pinning Tails* You have no compassion! *She walks over and picks up the little girl* She'll stay with me.

?: Nanako Dojima!

Lightning: Huh?

Nanako: You asked my name, my name is Nanako Dojima!

Lightning climbs to the top of the crates with balance as the two entered the vent.

Lightning: You would like that, wouldn't you, Nanako? I mean, living with me? You're gonna love my place...

Her voice got cut out as they entered the vent. Tails was lagging behind as he tried to enter the vent with the suitcase. In Wario's chamber...

Wario: *angrily* WHAT!

He throws a flashlight at Waluigi. It breaks as the skinny man ducked behind a car hood.

Wario: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!

Waluigi: Well, well, y-you see, boss, I--

Wario: Shut up! *He honks the horn and throws his scarf* Can't you just-- *but it got caught by the fan and blew into his face as he pulls it and his goggles off, he hits the switch for the machine to stop* Morons! I'm surrounded by Morons!

Wario pulls a lever which caused an engine that was hanging above Waluigi to fall. It lands on the car hood instead, though, scaring Waluigi.

Waluigi: But boss, it wasn't my fault, to be perfectly honest you see-- *he dodges the horn Wario threw at him, he rises using a huff cap as a shield* Those Sumo-Koopas were on duty. Take it up with them.

Wario throw a car bumper at Waluigi causing him to lose his "shield".

Wario: I loved that girl! I want her back! Now!

Wario hits the machine to start it again.

Waluigi: Boss, you see, the thing that is--

Wario: *shouts* NOW!

The projector turned on again as Waluigi scrambled.

Later that night in the car lot... Lightning, Tails and Nanako were inside an abandon SUV with some music playing as Lightning read Robin Hood to Nanako.

Lightning: "So, Robin Hood says to Little John: This sheriff is a real douche. So what do you say we knock him off and keep the gold. Not for ourselves but will give them to the poor people who were cheated in the first place."

Tails: Hey, boss, where do you get this stuff, huh? *takes the book from Lightning* What kind of guy is this Hood character, anyway? Giving money to the poor without taking his cut.

Nanako: I like the story, Mr. Tails.

Tails: You would--

Lightning: *cover Tails' mouth and whispers* Shut up! Trying to get the kid to sleep. Do you mind?

Nanako: Then, what happens?

Lightning: We'll then, uhhh... uhhh... *takes the book back from Tails* Give me that! *reads* "So all the poor people were happen because... they weren't poor anymore."

Tails: Yeah, but this Hood guy is out 50%.

Nanako rubbed her head in Lightning's chest.

Lightning: So what? His dame loved him all the more.

Nanako: Was she pretty!

Lightning: *laughs and smiles* If I was a man, I'd try my luck.

Nanako looked at the picture of Maid Marian with Robin Hood and gasped.

Lightning: *reads more* "But the whole gang wondered: Would Maid Marian marry him?" *flips through the pages* And... *and closes the book and tosses it into the back* She did! *Lightning placed Nanako in the front seat and turned off the record player* Now go to sleep. Mr. Tails and I, we gotta talk some business. *She closed the curtains*

Tails: Okay, boss, let's get something straight about the kid.

Nanako: *out loud* Good night, Mr. Tails!

Tails: Uh, good night, kid!

While Tails was talking with Lightning, Nanako was busy making room for herself in the front seat.

Tails: I don't like this. We're sitting here reading fairy tales to a little time bomb. If you want to, at least, we could stash her at the old church.

Lightning: Would you relax? Wario, isn't gonna look for her here. He thinks I'm dead. Remember? Now get some sleep pal. Tomorrow we take this time bomb to the horse track and make ourselves a fortune.

Nanako: *laughs* Horsies!

Lightning and Tails reacted to see Nanako looking out the window.

Lightning: *to Tails* Now look at what you done. *walks to the car* 8 o'clock.

Tails: Okay, boss, 8 o'clock. *begins to leave* I'll be there.

Tails left. Lightning looks at Nanako as she enters the SUV.

Lightning: *throws a pillow* Here. Now go to sleep.

Nanako: Big Sis, could you please tuck me in?

Lightning: Yeah.

She tucks Nanako into bed.

Nanako: Big Sis, can I please have a good night kiss?

Lightning: What? S-s-s-sure...

Lightning kisses Nanako on the cheek. Lightning pulled back being unease as she began to lie down.

Nanako: Thank you for rescuing me.

Lightning: Oh, it... It was nothing.

Lightning began to fall asleep, but Nanako was making too much squeaking noises.

Lightning: Hey, Squeaker, knock it off!

Nanako: I'm sorry.

Lightning slept for a few minute until Nanako climbed over the seat. Feeling Nanako's presence, Lightning opened her eyes and got startled.

Nanako: Big Sis, your front seat hurt me.

Lightning: Oh, yeah? *gets up for Nanako to seat down* Fine. Alright... Alright... Dames...

Nanako: Thank you, Lightning.

Lightning: *climbs over the seat* Yeah, well, now go to sleep.

She slept for a few seconds only for Nanako to start praying.

Nanako: Dear God...

Lightning: *wakes up* Oh, no.

Nanako: Thank you so much for my new big sister, Claire Lightning Farron. And thank you for sending her to rescue me.

Lightning: *pokes her head through the curtains* Pssh, hey.

Nanako: And god bless, Mr. Tails.

Lightning: Yeah, bless him...

Nanako: And god bless, Big Sis.

Lightning got scared for a moment as she remembers what happened earlier in heaven.

Nanako: Amen. *realizes* Oh, and please help me find a mommy and daddy.

Lightning sighs in relief.

Nanako: Big Sis?

Lightning: *irritated* What?

Nanako: Do you think you can help me find a mommy and daddy?

Lightning: Kid, I'll help you find the lost city of Atlantis. Just please, please go to sleep.

Nanako: Big Sis?

Lightning: *annoyed* What?

Nanako: I have to go to the bathroom. *gasps*

Lightning: Hehe, of course.


	6. Place your bets!

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:  
Epona (Legend of Zelda) = Stella Dallas  
"Regional" Rapidash (Pokemon) = Sir Reginald  
Evan Hicks-Lott (My best friend) = Herald  
Yukiko Amagi (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4) = Kate  
Donkey (Shrek) = Grand Chawhee (Guest Appearance)

I found this part funny with Tails when he get whacked by Epona for what he said.

I know it's weird for a donkey to be in a horse race, but I wanted a cameo in somehow. And it was for the honor of Shrek: The Final Chapter.

The cloaking device for Lightning was a nice concept as she's somewhat wanted by the authorities for what she was framed for and to keep any of Wario's men from seeing her alive. It also allowed her to steal Evan's wallet with ease. Only Tails and Nanako could see her. That's also why she was dress as a man with Nanako and Tails.

As they dressed into the man was the most hilarious part in the movie and in this as the man was very tall. I thought it would be more hilarious if their combine height was taller.  
-Lightning is 5'7"  
-Tails is 2'7"  
-Nanako is 4'0"  
-That's 12'2" total.

Another funny part was when Tails felt the itch and scratched his back and Nanako scratched it for him.

Also when Lightning said "Shut up, Tails!" was from the Sonic OVA.

Evan is actually my best friend in real life and Yukiko is his favorite character in Persona 4. So I made them a couple.

* * *

The next day at the stables, Lightning was trying to get Nanako to talk to a red-hair horse with a white mane and tail and a Rapidash, but she ignored her.

Lightning: Nanako... Cupcake. Sweetheart, please. Just talk to the horsie, huh? Talk to Mr. Horsie.

Tails: *laughs* Hey, boss, maybe she only talks to rat Pokemon.

Lightning: *puts her hands on her waists* Don't be stupid... She talked to me, didn't she?

Tails: Yeah, she talked to you, that makes you a rat! *laughs*

Lightning just laugh sarcastically.

Tails: Okay, okay, maybe horses are to stupid to talk.

The red-hair horse got offended and whacked Tails into a wall, neighing in response.

Lightning: Ah-ha! What did she say?

Tails: *angered* Hey, listen. Try that again, you, and you are glue!

Lightning: What'd she say?

Nanako turn slowly to Lightning.

Nanako: You sound just like Mr. Wario. *looks away*

Lightning: What? He's a criminal! Di-di-di-did he read you story? I mean, did he give you a comfortable bed? Did he kiss you good night? You're talking to Claire "Lightning" Farron here. I've rescued you and besides... We're giving money to the poor.

Tails: Boss!

Lightning: Sharing with the poor.

Nanako: You mean like Robin Hood?

Lightning: Yes, just like him.

Tails: Just like him.

Lightning pushed Tails' goggles on his eyes, blinding him for a bit.

Lightning: And another thing, you need to be serious about this mommy and daddy business: You'll need some money yourself. New dresses. New shoes. I know about these things, I've seen it a lot of times on the streets.

Nanako: You promise to help me find a mommy and daddy?

Lightning: I promise.

Nanako: *hugs Lightning and almost crushes her rib cage* Oh, Lightning! *giggles*

Lightning: *sighs in relief as she rubs her neck and chest* Good shape for a young one...

Nanako: *to Tails as she hugs him* Isn't that wonderful!

Tails: Yes. Don't pick me up, please. Put me down! *growls*

Nanako: *to the horses* Excuse me. *She approached one of the stables* Can you please tell me which one of you is going to win today's race? *She pets the red-hair horse* We're going to give the money to the poor and buy me a new dress, so I can get some parents.

The horse neighed in response.

Nanako: Who? *The horse whispers in Nanako's ear* Oh! How nice.

Lightning: What? What is it?

Nanako: It's the Grand Chawhee's birthday.

Tails: Che-haa-who?

Lightning: Huh?

Tails: Cha-who?

Lightning: Chi?

Tails: Chi-haa?

Nanako: *giggles* No, Chawhee. *whispers* It's his birthday.

Lightning: But who do you think is gonna win?

Nanako: *she points to the Grand Chawhee* He is!

Tails: Wait... That's a donkey. Not a horse!

Nanako: But you mustn't tell: it's a surprise.

Tails: I'll say...

Lightning: *to Tails* Can we trust this horse?

The red-hair horse neighed at them in response, startling the two.

Lightning: Okay, okay. The Grand Chawhee by surprise. *to Tails* Now, lets go place the bet.

The group begins to leave.

Tails: Oh yeah, sure. With what dough, boss?

Lightning: Tails.

Later outside, Lightning activated her cloaking device as the three moved through the crowd. She did that to not only keep any of Wario's men from seeing her but keep the authorities from seeing her from her recent jailbreak.

Lightning: Let's see, all we need now is a couple of bucks.

Tails: *walking behind someone* A couple of buck! A couple of bucks!

Nanako: *passing through a couple* A couple. A couple. Mmm... Yeah, a mom and dad. *she turns to the couple she passed through*

Lightning: Yeah, right. Sure, kid. *Looking in a small purse* Nope, too thin.

Tails: *trying to reach into a pocket of a big man, laughing* Too fat.

Nanako: Oh, look. Lightning, they're perfect.

Lightning: You know, kid. I think you're right. Wait one moment. *to Tails* Tails!

Tails: Boss, the number 17? *growls*

Lightning: No, no, Tails. *whispers* The number 3.

Tails: The number 3? The lame fox? Oh, boss. *howls in pain* My foot is killing me. *howls in pain and lies down in from of the man's legs*

Yukiko: Oh, Evan. The poor little thing.

Evan: Hey, little guy. What's wrong, fella?

Nanako comes to the scene, worried.

Nanako: Tails? Tails? Are you okay?

Yukiko: Aw, is this your fox?

Nanako: *Tails tries to break free from Nanako's grasp* Kind of... Tails, what's the matter?

Behind Evan, Lightning was carefully taking Evan's wallet out of his pocket. She felt something grab her.

Nanako: Tails!

Tails: Boss, what do I do?

Lightning: Ham it up some more, We've almost got it.

Nanako pulled Tails back.

Nanako: Let me see your foot.

Evan: I think he's okay.

Lightning got the wallet.

Lightning: Hey, I got it. Let's go!

Tails got free from Nanako's grasp as he ran. The recoil caused Nanako to fall down.

Nanako: *getting up and chases* Tails!

Evan: Seems to be just fine.

The lady follows Nanako.

Yukiko: Hello there, little girl? What's your name?

Nanako: Nanako Dojima! Please to meet you! I'm getting a new dress!

Yukiko: Well, that's nice, dear. Where are your parents?

Lightning: *whispers* Squeaker, let's go!

Nanako: *whispers, while looking at the lady* But I wanna talk to the nice lady...

Lightning: *whispers* Come on! *puts a hat on Nanako* We're gonna miss Chawhee's birthday!

Lightning pulls the young girl with her leaving Yukiko as she looks but the bushes blocked her view.

At the race tracks...

Announcer: Last call! Last call for bets!

The three dressed up as a very tall man with Lightning on bottom, Tails in the middle and Nanako on top. They were wearing a big coat to hide themselves and approached the bet window. Nanako had a hat and a mustache on. It looked very funny as they tried to maintain balance.

Nanako: *deep voice* I wanna make a bet please.

The man looked confused when he saw the tall man. Tails poked his hand out to see that Lightning's cape was hanging out. Tails made a gesture indicating Lightning to pull her cape in, which she did.

Lightning: *whispers, handing the money to Tails* Grand Chawhee to win. Pass it on.

Tails: *whispers, handing the money to Nanako* Grand Chawhee to win. Pass it on.

Nanako: *deep voice* Grand Chawhee to win!

Suddenly, Tails felt an itch on his back and began to scratch it, much to Lightning's annoyance. This caused Nanako to wobble and scratched rapidly it in response. Tails sighed in relief. The teller looks at the chalkboard to Chawhee's name. It said "Grand Chawhee: 1000 to 1".

Teller: Chawhee, huh? Oh... Do you know something I don't know?

Nanako: *the mustache falls off, normal voice* It's his birthday. *Tails quickly puts it back on, deep voice* I mean, it's his birthday! *The teller handed her the ticket* Thank you!

They head to the their seat, which was an empty booth. Lightning grabbed some ice cream and past it up to Nanako. She took the mustache off to eat it. The trumpet was heard as the race was about to start.

Tails: Are you getting any in your mouth up there?

A scoop of ice cream fell on Tails' nose.

Tails: Eww, it ju-- *Sees the ice cream* Oh, come on. Give me a break!

Some of the ice cream melted and fell on Lightning's head.

Lightning: Hey, knock it off. See anything up there?

Tails: Well, mostly the back of the buttons, but other than that...

The bell rang as the horses raced off as Chawhee slowly backed up out of the starting line, turned around and galloped on.

Nanako: Come on, Chawhee! You can doing it's your birthday!

Tails: *pokes his head out* I don't care if it his wedding day! That donkey is a glue pot!

Lightning: *pokes her head out* Shut up, Tails! *to Chawhee, shouting* Please, Chawhee, please!

Nanako almost fell over and grabbed a hold onto Tails.

Tails: Come on! Move your legs!

On the race track, all the other horses were behind Chawhee, except for one. The red-hair horse quickly galloped forward to get the attention of another who was in the lead.

Epona: Yoowho, Regional Rapidash! Excuse me!

Regional: Ho-ho, splendid day we're having, aren't we, Epona! Very good day for racing!

Epona: Yes! But Regional, honey! I do hate to rain on your parade, but did you know *angrily* it's the Grand Chawhee's birthday!

Regional: Oh, really, ha, you don't-- *realizes* Oh, terribly sorry...

The two horses slowed down as the Grand Chawhee took the lead. Both horses rammed their heads, underneath the donkey as he sat on their heads. He waved to the audience as they pushed him to the finish line. Lightning jumped back in excitement as they won.

Tails: *laughs* He did it! He did it!

Lightning: *laughs and hugs Nanako* No, Nanako did!

Nanako: *stood up* Happy Birthday, Chawhee! Happy Birthday! I knew you could do it! Happy Birthday!

All the photographers were busy talking picture of the Grand Chawhee in the winner's circle. Nanako kissed Lightning who stopped laughing in a bit of disgust.


	7. Money Montage, What's Mine Is Yours and

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:  
Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) = Flo

I wanted to change it from Chapter 3 with Delphine and make the character male this time. Cloud Strife takes the role of Flo, the caretaker of the pups. In Advent Children, Cloud and Tifa took care of a child infected by the "Geo-stigma."

The Pokemon, Cheagle, Goomba, Koopa and Shy Guy all took the roles of the pups. I wanted to mix up the various of creatures around, though. And in honor of Black and White, I decided to let the Pokabu make an appearance in this part.

* * *

**Money Montage, What's Mine Is Yours and Soon you'll come home**

Things were going well for the trio, as they began to win races and tourneys thanks to Nanako being able to talk to the creatures participating to determine the winner. They won mountains and mountains of gold coins. Lightning and Tails were happy but Nanako wasn't as she was still covered in rags, much to Lightning's notice. The two took her to a store and helped pick out lots of dresses. Lightning and Tails applaud Nanako for each dress she wore.

Afterward... Tails began to build plans for a new place for them. He used various of cars in the lot to build the place and melted them together to a water tower with his blow torch. He then melted a sign to the place, wired it and built the plumbing system and activated the high voltage to turn the sign and all the lights on. The sign said: "Welcome! Lightning's Place!"

Inside the place, Lightning walks up to the main counter, designed as a car, seeing the Headbanger from before. Lightning leans on the counter.

Lightning: Headbanger! Waddua ya know, waddua ya say?

The Headbanger took of his hat to reveal some coins underneath.

Lightning: *smiles* That's using your head! *laughs* Have fun! *puts the Headbanger's hat on her head and looks in a side view mirror. Hey, Tails, gotta hand it to yeah the place looks great! *laughs*

Lightning sees Nanako appears in the reflection, angered, and drops her suitcase.

Lightning: Hey? What is this! *turns to Nanako* What are you doing!

Nanako: I am leaving! You said that we're gonna help the poor and we didn't! You promised to find me parents! *begins to leave* You didn't even look! All you do is gamble and it isn't right!

Lightning chases after her and is able to stop her.

Lightning: You know what? You're right! *giving Nanako some gift from a basket* What a selfish, hopeless and callous cad of a heel I've been. Blind to the needs of society's lowly unloved. *Nanako tries to leave only for Lightning to stop her again* Thank you. Thank you for helping me see the light. Squeaker, we're going out and help the poor.

This made Nanako happy.

Nanako: Oh, Lightning!

She kisses Lightning on the cheek before she left. Lightning looked disgusted in response as she walks to the counter.

Tails: Hey, boss, what is it with you and this little kid? I mean, we've got a business to run. You know.

Lightning: Tails, we've got to keep the little kid happy, *takes the rag* Right? *uses it the rag to wipe her cheek*

Elsewhere... A peace of ham with a chain attacked to the bone fell into some water, piranhas began to gnaw on the ham rapidly. The chain lifted the ham only to reveal that only the bone remains. Wario blows smoke from his cigar onto the bone as it comes up.

Waluigi: I knew we should of used the pliers.

Waluigi came down upside-down, bagged, on the chain as Wario blow smoke in his face.

Wario: Lightning's alive and I know she's got the girl!

Waluigi coughed as Wario grabbed him by the nose.

Wario: Waluigi, this is strike two. You're out.

Waluigi: No, wait, I get one more strike!

Wario: Lower him!

The Koopa pulled the lever to lower the chain.

Wario: Nothing personal, Waluigi. Just business. *to himself* If you gotta do something right, you gotta do it yourself. How do I handle Lightning? Knives? Poison? Car didn't work. Something really, really special.

Waluigi: Boss, pull me up, please! I got a gun!

Wario: Gun? What do you mean a gun? What kind of gun!

Waluigi: Do you hear me, boss? I got a gun! *ears get bitten by a piranha* Stop it! You won't like out I taste! *head get dipped into the water and pulled up at the last second* Stop it! You're eating too much! Boss! Pull me up! I got a-- I got a-- A flash thermal atomic ray gun, boss.

Wario: A RAY gun! *he laughs evilly as he began to sprout horns on his head*

Elsewhere in a church... A radio was heard as Lightning and Nanako walked up the stairs with bosses in their hands. Lightning was carrying 5 boxes of pizza while Nanako was carrying a cake.

Radio: *laughs evilly* Who does he evil deeds in the shadow dark of night? The phantom does.

Lightning: *panting* These are some of the poorest... people I know. They're broker than... those Lumen Sages. *chuckles a bit* It's a little joke. Very little.

The two poke their heads out to see lots of creatures, Pokemon and non-alike, all bunched up and looking at the radio, their caretaker notice the two come up. There was a Charmander, a Jugglypuff, a Totodile, a Snubble, a Mudkip, a Electrike, a Piplup, a Starly, a Pokabu, a Cheagle, a Goomba, a Koopa and a Shy Guy. They were all very young.

A door creaking sound was heard played from the radio followed by a woman scream at the top of her lungs that startled the creatures.

Lightning: *out loud* Hey, anyone here order a pizza!

Creatures: Lightning! Pizza!

Lightning: Oh, no! Hold it!

The creatures began to crowd Lightning as she backed up to a wall, dropping the boxes of pizza as the creatures began to chow down in them. She laughed as some of them were tickling her to drop the last one, which she did. The pizza fell onto the Totodile and Snubble as the Goomba joined in.

Lightning: *clearing her throat* I want you-- Hey! *the creatures drew their attention* I want you young ones to meet a very special guest: Nanako Dojima!

Nanako: *blushes* Please to meet you!

The creatures just went back to their meal except for the Snubble who tried to make a run for it with a pizza pie, but it failed. The caretaker laughed.

Cloud: Hello, Claire.

Lightning: Hello, Cloud.

Cloud: It's nice that you came by. We don't see you anymore.

Lightning: Yeah, well, I have a business to run.

Cloud: I know that feeling, but these little guys sure do love you.

Lightning felt something biting her leg. It was a Goomba covered in pizza.

Lightning: Whoa, whoa! *shakes her leg* Easy, easy!

The Goomba falls off.

Goomba: Auntie Lightning, can I have some more?

Lightning bends over and picks up a pizza box.

Lightning: Whatever you want... Here eat the box.

She throws the pizza box as the Goomba chases it to the stair case. It opened to reveal just a single slice of pizza was left, which the Goomba scooped it in it's mouth. The other ganged up as the Piplup took the pizza.

Shy Guy: Hey, that's mine!

Lightning: What's the matter, pizza Pokemon? Don't you wanna share? Hey!

The Electrike came in and snatch as the other tried to gang up on him, but the Electrike jumped up.

Lightning: Alright! It's only a pizza, fellas. Come on, now. You don't like sharing?

The Electrike tried to run pass Lightning, but she grabbed it and took the pizza from it's mouth.

Lightning: Come on, don't fight! Alright, I'm gonna tell you something about sharing! *She puts the slice of pizza on her head*  
~What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine~  
~The more you share, the more the sun will shine~  
~Everybody, what's mine is yours, what's yo--~

The Cheagle takes the pizza off up Lightning's head, but it got surrounded by the others.

Lightning: --Hey! Would you put that pizza-- Look! *breaks the young creatures up* Stop it! *picks the slice* This is not right: you shouldn't be fighting. Listen to Auntie Lightning!  
~Rather you're the boss, or someone's pet~

She breaks a piece of the pizza and set it down as the Snubble rubs her leg and tries to eat it. The Mudkip talks to the Snubble in their own language.

Lightning: ~The more you give, the more your gonna get~

The young creatures started passing the pizza pieces around, the Snubble puts one piece in it's mouth, though.

Creatures: ~You got a little or a lot~  
~You've got to share, 'cause you know what~

Lightning: That's it. Hey, I'm proud of you.

Creatures: ~Each other's all that we have got~  
~The sun'll shine if you share all the time~

The young creatures then put a piece on their partners mouth as they eat it.

Lightning & (Creatures): ~What's mine is yours~ (~You've got a little or a lot~)  
~What's yours is mine~ (~You've got a little or a lot~)  
~The more you share~ (~Each other's all that we have got~)

Together: ~The more the sun'll shine~

Creatures: ~If you share all the time~

Lightning and the young creatures lined up for the conga line, with Lightning in lead.

Lightning & (Creatures): ~Whether you're the boss~ (~You're the boss or just a pet~)  
~Or someone's pet~ (~I will be glad to make a bet~)  
~The more you give~ (~The more you give, the more you get~)

Together: ~The more your gonna get~

Creatures: ~More than you had, the~

Together: ~More you're gonna get~

Creatures: ~All your life, the~

Together: *Lightning picks up the cake box and carries it over her head* ~More you're gonna get~

Creatures: ~All your life, the more you're gonna get~

Lightning places the cake on the floor and opens it. It was a three layer, vanilla cake with chocolate filling, strawberry icing and a cherry. All the young creatures got excited, forgetting about the song, and all jumped on the cake. Lightning looked at the kids before shrugging.

Lightning: I tried.

Nanako let the Jigglypuff that was with her to go have some cake when she notice the wallet and examines it to find Evan and Yukiko's wedding picture in it. The couple from yesterday.

Nanako: Lightning? Where did you get this?

Lightning: *clears her throat* Well I... ummm... I--

Nanako: *whispered* You stole it?

Lightning: I was gonna return it...

Nanako: *out loud* You stole it!

Nanako walks up the stairs to the tower.

Lightning: Hey, Squeaker... Come on, kid. I-I-I... *sighs as she slams her fist into the metal railing* Darn it...

She only looks upward. In the tower, Nanako was accompanied by the Jigglypuff, the Snubble and the Pokabu. She looks at the picture in the wallet.

Nanako: ~All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be~  
~If we were together~  
~Let's pretend that you're far away~  
~Let's say you write to me~  
~And you promise in your letter~

Pictures of Nanako and the young creatures with Evan and Yukiko appeared in Nanako's mind.

Nanako: ~That you'll come home~  
~Come home to my heart~  
~When you come home~  
~We'll never be apart~  
~If I keep dreaming of you~  
~Start believing it's true~  
~Soon you'll come home~  
~Soon you'll come home~  
~Soon you'll come home~  
~To my heart~

The three Pokemon began to cuddle up with Nanako as they went to sleep.

Nanako: ~Soon you'll come home~  
~Home to my heart~  
~Soon you'll come home~  
~Home to my heart~  
~If I believe...~


	8. Lightning's nightmare, Close Encounter

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

Characters introduce/roles:  
King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) = King Gator

I was going back and forth between to use either King K. Rool or K. Lumsy, but K. Lumsy would be too big for the platform.

* * *

**Lightning's nightmare, Close Encounter and Let's make music together**

During the night, Lightning was sleeping on the floor as her life watch suddenly opens up. It ticks as Delphine's voice was heard.

Delphine: *echoes* Claire, you can never come back. You can never come--

As the two hands struck midnight, it exploded as Lightning found herself flying through some plains as the earth began to shake violently. She began to run from it as a tornado formed eventually sucking her into the vortex and ended up falling into Hell. In the lava, a ship emerged from the sea as Lightning lands on it. The gargoyle roared at Lightning causing her to run to the bow of the ship to look at a horrific sight. It was heading to a being raising up from the lava to revealed to be a large demon, Satan. Lightning tried to run but Satan conjured some maggots and imps onto the boat. Lightning when for her weapon but it wasn't with her, so she ran the other way only for more maggots and imps to appear, surrounding Lightning as they latched onto her body. Lightning saw the ship beginning to sink into the lava as she ran for the bow of the ship, climbed up the head and latched onto it.

Satan: You can never go back...

Lightning closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

Satan: Claire...

The nightmare ended with her grabbing onto a broomstick. Some of the young creatures, were trying to wake Lightning up.

Goomba: *softly* Auntie Lightning, wake up. Lightning, wake up.

Shy Guy: *softly* Lightning, wake up.

Lightning woke up as she fell onto the floor. Panting and sighing in relief.

Goomba: Did you have a bad dream? Was it a monster?

Shy Guy: Did it bite?

Lightning: *rubbing her head and holding her life watch* It-- It was only a dream... Nanako? *She climbs up the tower stairs* Nanako? Nanako! *She came down and jumped onto the floor* Where is that kid?

Koopa: She when to 40...2 Maple Street. To see the wallet family.

Lightning: What? What? *walks to the stairs and leaves* Great...

At the house of the couple... Nanako was having breakfast with Evan and Yukiko. Yukiko was making waffles for Nanako as Evan looks at a looked at the messages he got on his cell phone.

Yukiko: Do you like waffles?

Nanako: *happily* Oh, yes! Very much! Thank you!

Evan: No, thank you.

Yukiko placed more waffles in Nanako's dish as she looked around.

Nanako: *mouth-stuffed* This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen.

Yukiko: Why, thank you, Nanako. Where do you live?

Yukiko pours some syrup on Nanako's waffles.

Nanako: I live with Claire Farron. She's my big sister.

Yukiko: Oh, but what about your parents?

Nanako: I don't have any parents.

Evan: So where do you stay?

Nanako: With my sister and her friend Tails.

Yukiko: Oh... Nanako, you sit right there. *to Evan* Honey, come with me.

Evan follows Yukiko to the hallway.

Yukiko: We can't let her leave here on her own.

Evan: I know, dear. She could stay in the guest room for a while, 'til her sister comes...

Nanako heard a voice coming from the outside garden.

Lightning: *whispers* Hey, Squeaker, come here!

Nanako opened the window as Lightning hit in the flower patch.

Lightning: *getting Nanako's attention* Psst!

Nanako: Oh Big Sis, Evan and Yukiko are really wonderful! They weren't upset about the wallet. They gave me real waffles with butter and syrup!

Lightning: Really? That's terrific! Look, *clears through*, I'm glad that you found a home for yourself.

Nanako: Do you think so Big Sis?

Lightning: Yeah, the reason I came over is to... say good-bye.

Nanako: "Good-bye"?

Lightning: Since you won't be needing me anymore.

Nanako: Perhaps you can stay, too.

Lightning: No, no, no. It's not my style to freeload.

Nanako: But Lightning!

Lightning: *eyes began to felt irritated and watery from the flowers* No, I'll be fine. Excuse me. *She turns her head, sneezing and coughing* By the way, you were the best person I have... ever met in a while-- *sneezes and coughs some more, holds her nose as her eyes turned red* Enjoy your waffles.

She left, coughing and sneezing.

Nanako: Big Sis! Big Sis wait!

Nanako followed... Later in the market place, the two were being watched by two familiar figures waiting on top of a Sumo-Koopa. Waluigi was aiming the ray gun at Lightning as it charged up.

Wario: Alright. A little more to the left. I don't wanna hit the girl. Now steady. Steady! Hold it... And... Good-bye, Lightning!

Waluigi fired the ray gun at Lightning just as she passed a vehicle and gets hit by the barrage as she pushes Nanako out of the way.

Nanako: Lightning!

Wario: Got her!

Lightning gasped in relief as Nanako embraced her. Waluigi just missed Lightning's life watch which didn't kill her.

Nanako: Oh, Lightning!

Lightning: *grabbing her life watch* Boy, you're beautiful when you tick! *scoops up Nanako* Let's get out of here!

The ray gun begins to charge up again.

Wario: She's getting away! *whacks Waluigi* Fire!

This caused Waluigi to accidentally constantly fire without a sign of stopping. This scared the Sumo-Koopa as it ran for it with Wario and Waluigi. Laser blast were shooting all around. All bystanders ducked for cover as Lightning and Nanako ran for it.

Wario: Morons! *ducks the ray gun* I'm surrounded by Morons!

Waluigi: How-w-w do you sto-o-o-op this thing!

Later inside an abandon Magician's place... Lightning and Nanako were hiding in a box fill of things. Lightning had some beads and a crown on her head while Nanako had a Robin Hood hat on.

Lightning: *sighs* You okay, Squeaker?

Nanako: Oh, Big Sis. I thought they shot you.

Lightning: So did I. So did I. Mr. Wario doesn't know who he's dealing with. *jumps out and walks towards the center* I got power of my own and I'm gonna take care of him right now! *throws the beads off* And nothing or no one is gonna stop me.

She throws the crown off her head and felt the floor planks about to collapse.

Nanako: *grows worried* Big Sis?

Lightning: W-walk softly, now... Walk softly!

Nanako tried to do that but the floor planks gave in as the two started falling down a long pit and landed into some water and made a big splash. Nanako grabbed a long rug to slow her falling but it didn't work. The two screamed as they fell. Lightning lost her life watch on the way down.

Lightning: My watch! Where's my watch!

Nanako: *coughs* Where are we?

Lightning: I don't know! *searches for her life watch* We better find that watch!

Nanako: May be it's in the water.

Lightning: *got scared* What? No!

Lightning quickly scrambled as she looked in the water as she began to cough as well. She heard ticking noises but it then stopped. She realized what that meant.

Lightning: Oh, no! It stopped! *falls into the water* Good... Good-bye, Nanako.

Nanako: Good-bye! Lightning? Where are you going! Lightning?

Lightning then saw her life watch floating away for some reason. Nanako grabbed Lightning's shirt and pulled her up.

Nanako: Lightning!

Lightning: *sees her life watch floating off* There it is! What's going on here! Man, we're haunted.

Nanako got lifted up and being carried away, so did Lightning.

Nanako: Lightning!

The two found themselves in cages and being carried by native Kremlings.

Lightning: What are they saying! Tell them to give me back my watch!

Nanako: I can't! They talk funny!

Lightning: I don't care!

One of the Kremlings put Lightning's life watch near a pole as Lightning reached for it.

Lightning: *grabbed it* Got it. Uh-oh...

The Kremlings attached their cages to rope and sent the cages falling onto a small island made of bones. The recoil on the landing caused Lightning to drop her life watch.

Lightning: *sees it roll off* Oh, no!

The Kremling chanted as a gate opened up and something began to swim in the water over to the island.

Nanako: Big Sis, what's that swimming?

Lightning: I don't know!

The being turned out to be a large Kremling with a crown on his head, King K. Rool. He growled as he emerged and saw the two.

Lightning: Squeaker... We're gonna die!

King K. Rool stomped over as Lightning's life watch was in his path.

Lightning: Please! My watch! *covers her eyes*

The Kremling King just missed stomping on Lightning's life watch. King K. Rool went and pick up Lightning's cage first. Lightning trembled in fear as she was brought to the Kremling's face.

King K. Rool: Ahhhh, You look like a tasty Cocoon Human Gumbo.

Nanako: No! Don't eat her, please!

It didn't work as Nanako could only watch her sister being eaten. King K. Rool opened his jaw and began to crush down Lightning's cage. She let out a loud scream that echoed in K. Rool's mouth which sounded like music notes. King K. Rool opened his jaw and look Lightning's cage off his tongue.

King K. Rool: How can you except me to eat a voice as sumptuous as this?

He breaks Lightning's cage and setting her free. Lightning jumps onto the island and retrieves her life watch.

King K. Rool: ~When I get a dulcet tone like that~  
~It gives me a big thrill~

He slammed the island causing it to shake and crumble. Nanako's cage began to roll, fall of the island and broke apart, but landed in some water in between two rocks.

King K. Rool: ~I can't eat a singer~  
~I never could, I never will~

A glass orb appeared on the summit of bones. King K. Rool laughed as a green-colored clam emerge from the water as water shoots began to make the water clear and clean. The bones turn into a soft cushion that shifts like its a water bed. King K. Rool put on fancy water hat with clams on it.

King K. Rool: What do you call that voice, my friend? Is that a baritone or a tenor?

Lightning: It's a...

King K. Rool: Oh, I don't care. *picks up Lightning* It's just you and me!  
~Let's make music together, Let's make sweet harmony~  
~Oh, let's make music together, baby~

The clam rises a few feet from the water.

King K. Rool: ~You take the do, I'll take the re~  
*places Lightning on his back as she holds on tight* ~You better hang on to me~  
*dives off into the water* Ha-ha-ha!

They land into the water as Lightning holds her breath.

King K. Rool: *gargling voice* ~We are birds of a feather~  
~Looking for the right key~  
~Oh, let's make music together, *emerges from the water, normal voice* baby~  
~'Cause only music makes a man free~

He grabs onto a trapeze swing as it lifted them into the air. Lightning almost fell and grabbed onto his tail.

King K. Rool: ~Gonna make a beautiful song, sing along~  
~Gonna let that natural beat~  
*uses his tail to through Lightning in the air and caught her* ~Move your feet~  
~When the music's deep down in you~  
~There's nothing that you can do~

Lightning falls as she grabs onto his leg and looks down and then looks back at him, worried that he's gonna let go.

King K. Rool: ~But believe, oh believe~

The Kremling King released his grip as the two plummet into the water. He slammed into the bottom of the pool. Lightning began to slowly float to the surface.

King K. Rool: *gargling voice* ~There is nothing like singing~  
*puts Lightning on his belly as they float* ~And our voices just blend~

They emerged from the water and does the backstroke through some flowers shooting water as they passed.

King K. Rool: *normal voice* ~Oh, let's make music together, baby~  
*Lightning joins in* ~Lift our voices together partner~  
~Let's make music forever, baby~  
~And we'll always be friends~

King K. Rool did the unexpected to Lightning as he held her to his body and swam through the water for a few seconds, saying "Friends", before emerging.

Lightning: *gasps for air* ~Let's make music together~ *coughs*

Lightning & King K. Rool: ~Let's make sweet harmony~

The Kremling King places Lightning on his belly again and does the backstroke. Nanako was all wet and began coughing as she was starting to get sick.

King K. Rool: ~Oh, let's make music together, baby~  
~Let's make sweet harmony~  
~Oh, let's make--this is for you Mama!~

Lightning let out a hand and pulled Nanako onto King K. Rool's belly as he swam away into a tunnel that leads back home. King K. Rool was still singing as the two talked.

Lightning: You okay, Squeaker?

Nanako: *sickly* Big Sis, I don't feel good...

Lightning: *holds her close* Oh, Squeaker...

King K. Rool: ~Oh, let's make sweet harmony~  
*goes to church* ~Let's make music together~  
~Let's make sweet harmony~  
~Oh, let's make music together, baby~  
~Let's make sweet harmony~  
*echoes* ~Oh, let's make music together, baby~  
~Let's make sweet harmony~  
~Ohh!~


	9. Lightning's Mistake, Final Battle and Sa

Disclaimer: The story belongs to Don Bluth. All characters, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

The subtitle explains the key points that happened in this chapter.  
-Nanako over hearing Lightning's plans with her; Lightning's mistake  
-Lightning battle Wario and his men; Lightning's final battle  
-Lightning giving her life to save Nanako's; Lightning's sacrifice

I don't know if Lightning can swim faster than Charlie could. But I wanted the watch to stop ticking just as Lightning was swimming back up. Also, like chapter 3, you didn't see Charlie's body sinking when his life watch stopped.

* * *

**Lightning's Mistake, Final Battle and Sacrifice**

Back at Lightning's Place... Tails was busy cleaning up the counter as he was humming. Unbeknown to him, Wario and his men were hiding in the shadows.

Tails: Eddie? Relieve Mangus and the Bouncers on guard duty, I need some help in here. *looks around* Eddie? Eddie? Uh, Mangus? Eddie? *sees Wario and gets startled*

Wario: *climbs up the counter and corners Tails* Where's the girl?

Tails: I-I-I don't know.

In response, Wario shattered all the liquor bottles with his arm.

Wario: I think you do. *to his men* What do you think boys?

Waluigi: Uh, boss of you want my opinion--

Wario: Shut up.

Wario turns is attention to Tails who cowers in fear. Wario flexed his muscles.

Tails: Please, don't do this. Uhhh, Lightning--

Wario: To Lightning with love.

He punched through the wood planks of the counter just missing Tails' foot. Wario and his men, aside from Waluigi, ganged up on Tails.

Tails: Hey, Lightning!

Back at the church, Lightning had brought Nanako who was coughing a lot. Cloud helped put her to bed.

Cloud: She's burning up a fever, Lightning. It could be pneumonia.

Lightning: Have any medicines for this?

Cloud: Nothing for this kind of sickness. We need a doctor.

Lightning: Okay, I'll find one.

At the front of the church, Tails was slowly walking in all bruised up as he held his arm.

Tails: Lightning? Lightning? Are you here?

Lightning: *appears on a balcony* Hey, be quiet. The Squeaker's sick and need her sleep.

Tails: Oh, you're breaking my heart.

Lightning saw Tails all bruised up as he slowly walked up the stairs and grew worried.

Tails: Do you want me to come up and kiss her good night?

Lightning: Tails, what happened to you?

Tails: What happen to me? You wanna know?

Lightning: Yes.

Tails: I'll tell you. Wario happened to me with about 50 of this thugs.

Lightning: That fat, filthy rat! I'm sorry. Really I am.

Tails: *walks to a window* Well, look at what else happened while you were side-tracked. *points at the giant bonfire in the parking lot* See that? That's our place. You were gonna fix Wario? Well, he fixed us! You see, boss? It's going too far! You wanted revenge on Wario and I said "No, please, let's get out of town." But I stayed because you're my friend. And then you wanted to kidnap the girl and I said "This is crazy!" But I helped you. And then we gotta dress the girl and read her stories and she wants us to feed the poor and while I'm thinking this is stupid, she gonna get us killed. But I stayed because... I'm your friend. But tonight... tonight, Lightning, he tried to kill me! He tried to kill and you were off having fun with this girl! I say we should lost the girl, get out of town, Lightning, you and me, and call it even.

Lightning: Now that the casino's gone: We gotta start over. We'll need the girl more than ever.

Tails: No, boss! You're crazy! It's not business anymore. It's personal!

Lightning: No, Tails. Of course it's just business.

Tails: You're in love with the girl. You've gone soft. You care about her.

Unbeknown to them, Nanako heard the commotion and starting walking down the steps.

Lightning: *angered* Look, I don't care about the girl! I tell her things now and then! I pretend to be her big sister but it's baloney!

Tails: I thought I was your best friend?

Lightning: *picks Tails up and yells* You are my best friend! With her it's just business! It's always been business! I'm using her! And when were done, we'll leave her at some orphanage or let some adult adopt her! Is that okay with you!

Tails: Sure, boss. Whatever you say. *Sees Nanako and gasps, causing Lightning to look as well*

Nanako: *crying* You're not my sister. You're a bad woman!

Lightning: Nanako?

Nanako just ran away which made Lightning realized her mistake as she ran after her.

Lightning: Nanako! Squeaker!

At the entrance, Lightning couldn't find Nanako but saw the Jack Frost doll that she always carries around on the church step. Nanako's scream was heard as rain began to fall.

Lightning: Wario. *runs off* Nanako!

Tails appears as Lightning leaves. He looks at the Jack Frost doll as Cloud arrives onto the scene.

Cloud: *points at the doll* Take this to 402 Maple Street. She has friends there. They're know what to do with it and hurry!

Thunder was heard from the skies as Tails took the doll and hurried to find the place. Tails couldn't find it so he tried asking. A Purple Chameleon, Espio, came onto the balcony.

Espio: What's at 402 Maple Street, Tails?

Tails: Would you just tell me where it is, Espio? Please! Lightning's in trouble and there's a little girl real sick!

Hearing the commotion, a Pink Hedgehog, Amy, and a White Bat, Rouge, came out.

Amy: 402 Maple Street is right by the firehouse, Tails.

Tails: Thanks.

Tails quickly left.

Rouge: And what was that all about?

Espio: Lightning's in trouble! A little girl may die!

The three Mobians quickly scrambled as the used their methods to quickly spread the word. It quickly got around as more people and animals helped out. At Wario's casino, the rain and winds made the lake's waves rough as the rammed against the ship. Lightning was ready for possibly her final battle as she quickly saw Nanako handing in a cage above the water and went over.

Lightning: Nanako! Nanako! Come on, Squeaker, wake up! I'm gonna get you out of here!

Nanako just coughed.

Lightning: You sick. *jumps into the cage and picks her up* Just hold on, kid... I'm gonna take you back... to the wallet family.

Lightning looks up to find Wario and his men, who were waiting for her.

Waluigi: Hi, Lightning!

Wario: Isn't this just the sweetest thing?

Waluigi: Oh, it is! It reminds me of when Mario rescues--

Wario: Shut up!

Lightning places Nanako back on the crate she was resting on. Lightning was prepared to fight.

Wario: Take her boys!

Lightning jumps out of the cage and fights three of Wario's minions. Two of them tried to tackle her but she countered by punching them in the face. A Sumo-Koopa tries to pin her to the floor but she kicks him off of her. At Evan and Yukiko's house, the two woke up to see what was going on outside. Evan opened it only to quickly close it again.

Yukiko: *yawns* What is it, dear?

Evan: See for yourself?

Evan opens the door to see that various of creatures outside. Tails was among the crowd.

Evan: Where did they all come from?

Evan closes the door as Tails hurried in and makes his way to the stairs. Yukiko backed up from the fox boy.

Yukiko: Evan! Do something!

Back at Wario's casino, Lightning was getting strangled by a Hammer Bro as she punched him to the floor. She jumps over him only to get punched in the face by a Sumo-Koopa. Two of them lifted her and tied her to an Anchor. She kicks a Goomba who got angry enough to big her in the leg. She screamed in pain which was loud enough for a certain Kremling to appear outside. The Anchor began to lower Lightning into the water.

Wario: So you see, my dear, Claire. This story has a happy ending. I keep the girl and make a fortune and you! *poke a candy cane into Lightning's nose and into her mouth* You get to go to heaven!

Lightning quickly used the candy cane to try keep her life watch above the surface.

Wario: You don't wanna go to heaven, Lightning?

The ship began to shake violently as King K. Rool burst through the haul of the ship and out the other end.

Koopa: Abandon ship! Let's get out of here!

King K. Rool: ~Ooooooooooooooh, together!~ Ha-ha-ha! *He swims back*

Wario and Waluigi saw the Kremling King swim underneath them as he swam over to Lightning and uses his big jaw to cut the ropes, freeing Lightning. She swam to the surface and climbed up as King K. Rool left. Wario screamed that Lightning was still alive. In the streets, everyone was hustling to help Lightning. Tails got on a cannon.

Tails: Come on!

He screamed and went into the cannon as some creature were right behind him. As he poked his head back out, the female Gnome bounced on his head. The battle between Lightning and Wario was underway as Lightning throws Wario down the ramp as the two began to duke it out. Lightning had the upper hand as she picked up Wario and gave him a powerful punch. King K. Rool rammed the ship with his head, which caused Nanako's cage to fall in the water. The crate manage to keep her afloat though.

Lightning: Nanako!

Lightning quickly jumped over to the next platform. The waves caused the support beams holding the ship to fall into the water. This caused a barrel filled with oil to fall over and spill onto a contraption which sparked and causing the oil to ignite. The flames surrounded Nanako in a ring of fire. Lightning placed her life watch on a hook as Wario jumped on her from above and bit on her neck. This cause Lightning's arm to fling upward and hit her life watch causing it to fall onto a plank in the water. Wario was ready to bite hard on Lightning as King K. Rool rammed his head into the ship again. The shock caused the two fall off the platform. Lightning hold onto it as Wario held onto her. The weight of Wario made it hard for Lightning to hold her grip. Wario eventually let go of Lightning as he fell into the water and found himself facing the King of Kremlings and he looked hungry.

King K. Rool: Delicious! *laughs*

Wario screamed as he swam for his life with King K. Rool on his tail and eventually ate him. Back on the platform, Lightning stepped back as she dove into the water and swam to her life watch and grabbed it before turning to Nanako. She slipped of the crate and fell into the water.

Lightning: Nanako!

Lightning placed her life watch onto the crate as she dived down after Nanako. She was able to grab Nanako's body as she quickly swam back to the surface. Up above... A piece of burning plank fell onto the crate and whacked Lightning's life watch into the water. Lightning saw her life watch sinking and grabs it but loses her grip of Nanako. She grabbed Nanako only to lose her life watch again. She tried to grab it, but misses. See that she would have no time left, Lightning swam to the surface as her life watch hits the bottom, causing it to open up. The two made it to the surface, catching their breaths as Lightning placed Nanako on a large wooden board and pushes her out of the ship's hole and to safety.

Lightning: You can make it! You can make it, kid!

Lightning began to feel her life force slipping away as she quickly dove into the water and swam as fast as she could as her life watch began to fill with water. She was able to grab her life watch and tried to make it for the surface, but unfortunately, her life watch stopped ticking. And thus, Lightning's now lifeless body was sinking back down with her life watch on toll. The ripples moved her arm slightly to make it looked like she was waving good-bye.

Just outside the ship as it sinks, all who were on their way to help were too late as Tails and Cloud walked into the water. Tails assumed the worse had happened.

Tails: Lightning...

As the ship finally sinks, two being were coming into a spotlight that shined on the lake. It was Waluigi pushing Nanako along the lake. Tails and Cloud took Nanako to dry land as the paramedics came. All who knew Lightning, saluted and wept for her.


	10. Goodbye Nanako, Goodbye Tails Goodbye

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Don Bluth. All character, except for Delphine, belong to their representative owners.

I would also would like to dedicated this part to Judith Bursi, the voice of Anne-Marie, who *sighs* sadly past away after the making of the movie...

Guest Character appearances:  
Reba "Lastum" Silvergunner (My Blood Elf Hunter)  
Christopher Cifelli (Myself)

This ending still makes me weep a bit every time I see it, even when I made this part I wept. It's a nice ending because Nanako lives, but it's also sad 'cause Lightning now has to leave. Bittersweet ending as it were.

Should I continue this with the Sequel, All Dog Go To Heaven 2? Only time will tell.

If you wonder on who is the voice of Lastum, it's Reba McEntiree.

* * *

**Goodbye Nanako, Goodbye Tails... Goodbye Lightning...**

Later that night, back at Evan and Yukiko's house. Nanako was fast asleep in her bed as Tails slowly walked over, climbed on the quilts and slept next to her. The wind blew leaves into the room as the night sky turned red as Satan appeared in the distance and reached inside Nanako's room. Lightning's soul appeared and entered as she kneels beside Nanako's bed. Satan was giving Lightning one last chance to see Nanako before going to Hell.

Lightning: *crying softly* Oh, Squeaker. I'm sorry... I'm so, very sorry.

Outside, Satan called for her.

Satan: Claire...

Suddenly a orb of blue light appeared and moved in front of Satan and blasted him with a holy light. The orb flew into Nanako's room as Delphine's voice was heard and got Lightning's attention.

Delphine: *echoes* Claire. Claire, you can come home now.

Lightning: You said--

Delphine: Claire, you gave your life for her. Come home.

Lightning: But what about Nanako and Tails?

Delphine: Say goodbye, Claire.

Lightning look towards Nanako, who eventually woke up and saw Lightning.

Nanako: Big Sis.

Lightning: Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling, kid?

Nanako: Okay. How are you?

Lightning: I came to say goodbye.

Nanako: Where are you going?

Lightning: On some long vacation. Listen, Squeaker, I want you to do something for me, alright? Why don't you take care of Tails? While I'm gone. You have a home now, and... he has no one...

Nanako: *hugs Tails* Don't worry, Big Sis, I will.

Lightning: *patting Tails' head* Goodbye, Tails...

Nanako: *hugs Lightning* Oh, Lightning, I'll miss you. *she kisses Lightning on the cheek*

Lightning: *clears throat* Yeah, well, I'll miss you too, Squeaker. Now you go to sleep.

Nanako: *eyes tearing up* Lightning, will I ever see you again?

Lightning: *eyes tearing up* Sure. Sure, you will. You know goodbyes aren't forever.

Nanako: *faces the truth and accepts it* Then goodbye, Lightning. I love you.

Lightning: Goodbye, Nanako. I love you too.

Nanako falls back to sleep as Lightning walks towards the window. Heaven's rays of light shined down.

Delphine: Claire, come home.

And with that Lightning flew back up to heaven again. Along the way up, Angels were heard singing. Lightning stops the music.

Lightning: Hold it! Hold it! I know we're all dead up here but so is the music. Come on! Heat it up a little!

Lastum: Honey, you know it!

Upbeat gospel music plays.

Angels: ~Now you're talking our kind of music, that's what we're here for~

Lightning: That's nice. That's nice.

Angels: ~Sing, Hallelujah~

Wario appeared in an angel suit and takes it off.

Wario: *roars* I'll get that Kremling if it's the last thing I do!

He grabs his life clock as Delphine appears.

Delphine: Touch that clock and you can never come back!

Wario: *cranking his life clock* Ah, shut up!

Delphine: *shouts and chases Wario* I said "Touch that clock and you can never come back!"

Lightning sees the two fly off.

Lightning: He'll be back.

Lastum: Everybody, now!

Lastum & Angels: ~Everyone come on and sing, Hallelujah~  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
~Now we're singing and sing it, baby, Hallelujah~  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
~Now we're moving and move it, partner, Hallelujah~  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
~Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~  
~Let's make this music last forever~  
~Halleeeeeeeeluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujaaaaaaaaaah~

Lastum: Haha! Whoo! Honey, I'm so glad you have came to stay!


End file.
